Sooty Moraas (Murky Number Seven)
Sooty Moraas is an earth pony stallion, originally a slave in Fillydelphia. History Background Not much is known about Sooty's background, but it can be presumed he was a merchant or an expert at conning ponies out of their caps in the wasteland. This may have resulted in his capture and subsequent enslavement. Present Day Sooty was first encountered by Murky in the unofficial Slave's Market, a market run by slaves. Sooty was competing with a unicorn stallion, Artery who sent Murky to steal from Sooty. Upon realising that Sooty actually had his stolen journal, Murky rushes forward to reclaim it, but is stopped by Sooty's unicorn bodyguard. Sooty discusses what he wants Murky to do in exchange for his journal and a piece of technology Wicked Sit requires. Murky leaves to ponder his options and gets the ganger slaves involved in his plan, getting them to cause a distraction whilst he delivers Artery's stock of medicine to Sooty. Sooty discusses employing Murky, explaining he will be a courier for him, delivering various bribes and payments for Sooty so he can expand his business enterprises and secure his current ones. He gives Murky the piece of technology and his journal for helping to put Artery out of business. Murky escapes working for Sooty by fleeing the slave market. Sooty is later seen using a cart which is being pulled by other slaves, hauling his goods for sale. Sooty is later encountered when Murky is sent to the Parasprite Pits, Sooty is happily sitting comfortably whilst others pull the slave carts. Sooty later buys Murky's protective suit from him and later trades all of his Mint-als for a stack of pre-war magazines. Sooty is encountered once again, having risen so high he is now present at meetings held by Chainlink Shackles. Sooty has presumably risen to the rank of a slaver by now and is working alongside Shackles (Murky Number Seven), Mosin, Grindstone & other slavers. Traits Appearance Sooty looks like a strong, hardened wastelander. His grey mane is tied into a braid and his coat is covered in scars from working in Fillydelphia. Personality Sooty is a shrewd business pony with an understanding of economics and ponies in general. He was able to establish himself as a merchant in the slave market, slowly clawing his way into more comfortable jobs, until he seemingly shares rank with the slavers. Sooty is shown to be quite sadistic at times, finding joy in Murky's misery or whenever Murky is forced to make deals with him, he once forced Murky to sell him some of his wing feathers. Abilites Sooty is adept at using underhanded tactics to improve his own position of power, this includes bribery, coercion and ruining his competitors by stealing their stock. He has a firm grasp on economics and knows how to use his position as a salespony to turn over obscene profits. Notes & Trivia *Sooty embodies the slimy businessman archetype. *Soot is an airborne contaminant created from a number of sources. *The definition of morass is something that hinders, engulfs, or overwhelms. Category:Characters Category:Murky Number Seven Minor Characters Category:Slavers Category:Earth ponies